muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Pigs in Space
Pigs in Space is a recurring sketch from The Muppet Show, featuring the exploits of Captain Link Hogthrob, First Mate Piggy, and Dr. Julius Strangepork leading a crew of pigs aboard [[the Swinetrek|the Swinetrek]]. The sketch, in concept, is essentially a parody of Star Trek, Lost in Space and other space operas of the 1960s and 70s. Pigs in Space first appeared on The Muppet Show during the second season. The recurring sketch became a popular part of the series, appearing in 32 episodes over four seasons. During the sketch's first year, Pigs in Space began with an introduction featuring the crew's commanding roster. Each introduction, narrated by Jerry Nelson as the Announcer, used several different humorous adjectives to describe the characters by name. This was dropped starting with the third season. The popularity of Pigs in Space won the sketch a spot on the second ''Muppet Show'' cast album released in 1978. The script for the skit used in episode 205 was re-recorded in the studio by the performers. That same year, the events of the sketch from episode 209 were translated to the pages of The Muppet Show Book, as illustrated by Tudor Banus. The height of pop-culture awareness for the crew of the Swinetrek occurred in 1981. As part of NASA's morning wake-up call tradition, by which the crew of the space shuttle are awakened with stirring music, familiar song lyrics, or comedy routines in order to boost morale and encourage camaraderie between the astronauts and their mission control colleagues, the crew of the [[Pigs in Space: Space Shuttle Columbia|Space Shuttle Columbia]] were greeted by Pigs in Space on two consecutive mornings. Specially recorded by the Muppet performers for this occasion, two separate comedy routines were heard, one on the morning of November 13, and another on November 14, where it followed a rendition of "Columbia, Gem of the Ocean" by a flight directorate band. Fries, Colin. Chronology of Wake-up Calls, NASA History Office PDF document Outside of The Muppet Show, animated Pigs in Space segments were featured on Little Muppet Monsters. Later, on Muppets Tonight, the sketch was revived as Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine (The Next Generation of Pigs in Space), a parody of the many Star Trek spinoffs, including Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Pigs in Space continued to be a recurring theater sketch in The Muppet Show Comic Book by Roger Langridge. Sketches The Muppet Show Comic Book *The Treasure of Peg Leg Wilson: After teleporting away from an alien planet, Link has gone off, and a kangaroo has appeared on the Swinetrek somehow. Piggy and Strangepork think that Link is the kangaroo and attempt to reverse the "transformation" by shoving it into the teleporter, just as the Galactic Council calls in for a report. When he receives no reply, he announces that he will conclude the ship has been taken over and destroy it. It turns out that Link was taking a shower, and he is shown leaving the bathroom. Gallery Image:PIS-BridgeCrew.jpg Image:Bts_pins.jpg‎|Behind the scenes Merchandise in 1975]] A few items of dedicated Pigs in Space merchandise have been produced. * In 1978, Scandecor's line of Muppet Show posters included a Pigs in Space poster, with Piggy, Hogthrob and Strangepork striking a dramatic pose in front of a field of stars. A Pigs in Space lunchbox was also released. * Fisher-Price released Muppet Show Plush Dress-Up Dolls in the early 80s, featuring a Pigs in Space outfit for Miss Piggy. * Several pieces of Pigs in Space merchandise were released in 1983, including a storybook, an Atari 2600 game, and a "Flip Flopper" toy of Piggy inside the Swinetrek. '' * The ''Muppets Tonight version got its own storybook in 1997, Pigs in Space: Journey to the Planet Za. * In 2003, Palisades Toys produced action figures of Link Hogthrob and Dr. Strangepork, plus a ''Swinetrek'' Playset with a First Mate Piggy figure. * Sideshow Collectibles produced a bust of Link Hogthrob in his Swinetrek garb in 2004. * In 2009, Tonner produced a Miss Piggy doll in her First Mate outfit. * A comic book one-shot by BOOM! Studios. * In 2010 Logoshirt released a variety of Pigs in Space T-shirts in Germany. Image:Pigsinspaceposter.jpg|Pigs in Space poster Image:Pigsinspacefront.jpg|Pigs in Space lunchbox Image:PIS_Flask.jpg|Pigs in Space thermos Image:SigmaPigsInSpaceCannister.jpg|Pigs in Space canister Image:Fisherpricepigsinspaceoutfit.jpg|Miss Piggy Dress-Up Doll outfit Image:Pigsinspacebook.JPG|Pigs in Space storybook Image:Swinetrekflipflopper.jpg|Pigs in Space "Flip Flopper" toy Image:C PigsInSpace Childrens front.jpg|Pigs in Space Atari game Image:Planetza.JPG|"Pigs in Space: Journey to the Planet Za" storybook Image:Linkhogthrobfigure.jpg|Link Hogthrob action figure Image:Strangeporkfigure.jpg|Dr. Strangepork action figure Image:Swinetrekplayset.jpg|Swinetrek playset with First Mate Piggy action figure Image:Sideshow link.jpg|Capt. Link Hogthrob bust Image:Firstmatepiggydoll.jpg|First Mate Piggy 16" doll Image:FirstMatePiggyDoll2010-11inches.jpg|First Mate Piggy 11" doll Image:Pigsinspace00b.jpg|Pigs in Space comic book Image:Logoshirt-PigsInSpace-SlimFitT-Shirt-blue.jpg|Pigs in Space T-shirts Sources See also __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches Category:Space